


colorblind

by toomoon (jjjat3am)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/pseuds/toomoon
Summary: The one where you're colorblind until you meet your soulmate for the first time.





	colorblind

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this video](https://twitter.com/sunstar0110/status/1187994801574047746?s=20) of Youngjo describing when he met Geonhak for the first time.

Most of the trainees go out to eat together after practice. It’s simple fare, convenience store ramen mostly because none of them have a lot of money and those that do don’t tend to hang out with the rest. The faces of the group change with what feels like every week, but is more like every evaluation period. Youngjo’s managed to cling on for longer than most of them. He’s proud of that.

The crowd jostles him slightly as they all try to squeeze through the too-tight door of the practice building. Youngjo raises his chin and pulls his backpack tighter. A few of the surrounding trainees shift to give him more breathing room. He’s tired enough to appreciate it. His knees hurt from dance practice. He’d tired enough that he’ll probably fall asleep on the way home, watching as the grayscale sky darkens into pitch black. 

The convenience store is only a block away and the trainees spill across the grey sidewalk, clustering into groups. Up ahead, the small group of Sighted trainees is walking together, admiring someone’s new bag. Youngjo feels a little jealous. He loves fashion, but so much of the colors and the patterns escape him, his world stuck in monochrome. 

“Youngjo hyung!” he hears behind him. He turns around to see a grinning junior, a trainee that’s been around for longer than most of the others and that Youngjo cautiously considers a friend. “Have you meet Geonhak hyung yet? He’s new.”

Youngjo is only half listening. The guy standing next to his junior looks really cool. He’s wearing desert boots, and tattered black jeans and an oversized knit top. The holes in his jeans make him look cool, but the knitted jumper hanging off his torso softens the look into something more approachable. 

His hair is long and light-colored. A strand of it is falling into his eyes. Their gazes meet.

Geonhak stands out against the grey pavement and the grey buildings. Behind him, the early evening sky colors into an explosion of pinks and oranges and reds. The world is suddenly dizzyingly bright around them. Geonhak’s knit top isn’t grey, but actually a deep midnight blue. His hair is bleached and pale yellow. His eyes are a deep, dark brown.

“It’s you,” Youngjo says, softly.

“It’s me,” Geonhak confirms, his voice tone surprisingly low and shockingly sweet, and Youngjo knows he’s going to remember this moment for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter.](https://twitter.com/leewoong)
> 
> Y'all ever think about how meeting Geonhak for the first time made such an impact on Youngjo that he remembers it clearly and in detail three years later? Because I sure do.


End file.
